


Я тебя доверяю

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Смерть Райнхарда изменила Оскара. Тот переосмыслил свое отношение к жизни. А так ему тяжело дается установление отношений с Феликсом и с Оберштайном. Вторая часть текста посвящена уже выросшим Алеку и Феликсу.





	1. Ошибка системы

**Author's Note:**

> "Ошибка системы" - "сонгфик" по стихотворению Дудина "Соловьи"

Если постараться, то тебя не услышат или хотя бы не сразу заметят. Дадут время на то, чтобы прийти в себя и придумать пару-тройку в меру правдивых оправданий. Ну или хотя бы успеть сделать вид, что не подсматривал.  
Или просто ему дают возможность насмотреться и придумать вопросы.  
У них никогда не складывались эти “маленькие беседы” — искусство говорить ни о чем, которое аристократия Рейха довела до совершенства.  
Они — нет.  
Они привыкли отдавать приказы, выносить резолюции или действовать. Действовать лучше всего, но уж никак не болтать о пустяках, не друг с другом.  
Не поднимая глаз, не замечая гостя, Оберштайн поставил на стол три чашки. Феликс протяжно загудел: дотянуться до любимой чашки с паровозом не получилось.  
Совершив усилие, достойное героев древности, Оскар вышел из тени коридора.  
— Доброе утро.  
Оберштайн промолчал, да и смысл отвечать, если шум кофеварки заглушил всё, кроме Феликса, который, наконец, получил долгожданную чашку и теперь с упоением колотил ею по столу.  
— Мне казалось, что вы должны варить кофе в турке, вернее, что вам его сервирует дворецкий.  
Наконец они посмотрели друг другу в глаза — недолго, не больше секунды.  
— Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи.  
— Безусловно.  
А вот Оскар в ней нуждался и очень остро. Он приходит в этот дом в который раз, твердо решив, что теперь-то обязательно спросит что-то, имеющее отношение к делу. Например “Оберштайн, вас же должны были стерилизовать”, — отличный вопрос, который может спровоцировать оживленную беседу с последующим вызовом военной полиции. Или “Почему вы не бросите его?”, — желательно не вдаваясь в подробности именно.  
— Почему именно она? Она же хотела меня убить, — произнес Оскар вслух то, что его тревожило, пожалуй, больше всего.  
Раньше он никогда не думал о личной жизни Оберштайна. Наверное была, какая-нибудь, сокрытая за семью печатями. Но женщина, которая меняет мужчин и постели... неужели Оберштайн не брезглив?  
— Да, у нас с ней много общего, — Оберштайн едва заметно улыбнулся и поставил на стол кофе. — Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство, и теперь вы оставите меня в покое?  
— Нет, — кофе был непривычно крепким. Ройенталь бы с удовольствием разбавил его молоком, но Оберштайн не был настолько гостеприимен, чтобы достать молочник. — Она злая неумная истеричка. Почему?  
— Вы думаете, что меня привлекают только добрые умные уравновешенные мужчины? Впрочем, она не показалась мне ни злой, ни нервной, ни, тем более, дурой.  
— Я не подозреваю вас в связи с Айзенахом, — отмахнулся Оскар, запоздало вспомнив, что был еще и Фернер, — Но выпад оценил. Приятно видеть, что вы возвращаетесь в норму.  
— Сентиментальность вам не идет, Ройенталь. Можете считать, что на сегодня ваш ритуал исполнен. Можете быть свободны.  
Кофе не был допит, но Оскар церемонно поднялся, отвесил поклон сначала взрослому, потом ребенку, и, не опуская подбородка, вышел.  
Туда, через сад, украшенный осыпающимися лепестками яблонь, к тяжелому бронированному лимузину, который почтительно ждал сразу за воротами, чтобы отвезти гросс-адмирала туда, где ему следует быть — в Адмиралтейство.  
Он отгородится шторками от всего мира на те двадцать минут, которые машина несет его в себе. Он снова не задал вопросы, на которые и так знает ответ.

Мало ли русых голубоглазых детей на свете? Оказывается, можно сделать исследование — проверить, от какого отца ребенок. Если бы Оскар знал, то, конечно, заставил бы ее сделать аборт. Если бы он знал… Если бы она знала…  
Процедура была унизительной. Смотря, как пробирка наполняется кровью, Оскар не мог перестать думать о том, что он мог бы узнать и про себя. Его отец мог бы узнать. Хотелось ли Оскару этого?.. Или нет?..  
Русый ребенок с голубыми глазами. Голубыми же. Не разноглазый ублюдок, как сам Оскар, но все равно ублюдок. Нежеланный, ненавистный всеми ребенок, виноватый лишь в том, что появился на свет не от того отца.  
Анализ был отрицательным. Это тоже оказалось унижением. Потом… Оскар знает — это была шутка Биттенфельда. Никто не думал всерьез, что это может быть ребенок Оберштайна.  
Исследование повторяли трижды. Он не отпирался. Впрочем, он никак не реагировал на суд.  
В эпоху Гольденбаумов людям с генетическими отклонениями запрещали служить в армии и их стерилизовали. Оберштайн своим примером доказал, что система несовершенна.  
Возможно и сам не знал.  
Оскар не был стерилизован, но за ним не тянулась бесконечная вереница ублюдков. Возможно Оберштайну тоже везло. Ровно до самого нелепого случая, который только мог произойти.  
Русый голубоглазый ребенок по имени Феликс остался с отцом по велению кайзера. Тому наверняка показалось забавным, что столпы империи, столько сложно относящиеся друг к другу, делили одну женщину на двоих.  
Ройенталь не ревновал ее. Ему был странен выбор и только. Да, наверное, наверняка Оберштайн не соблюдал целибат, не вел монашеский образ жизни и уж точно не был святым. Эльфриду можно было назвать красивой, а страсти в ней с лихвой хватило на двоих.  
Хотя, как знать, может и в Оберштайне бушевали тщательно сдерживаемые страсти, как оказалась сокрытой в нем эта почти женская, материнская нежность к ребенку, которого не должно было быть.  
Пропуск в бессмертие.  
Феликс будет другим. Феликс будет улыбаться, будет понимать эмоции других людей, будет смотреть на мир своими глазами - все то, чего Оберштайн лишен. Но вместе с этим это будет именно он. Возможно галактике повезло, что в ней появился еще один Оберштайн, вместо еще одного Ройнеталя. Как знать.  
Может быть наоборот, Пауля не хватит надолго. Может быть он начнет задыхаться в этом болоте рутин и ритуалов и отыграется на причине своего изгнания. Дети растут медленно. Это Райнхард взлетел быстро и высоко.  
Оскар усмехнулся, точно зная, что его никто не увидит. Вряд ли Оберштайн испытывал к Райнхарду материнские чувства. Но, интересно, как Райнхард пережил, что Оберштайн оказался человеком из крови и плоти, которого сможет увлечь женщина. Или по крайней мере уложить к себе в постель. Вряд ли она много узнала от него. Хотя, если именно Оберштайн подсказал ей, как произвести впечатление на Оскара, то ситуация была бы еще более забавной.  
Оскар знал, что приедет еще раз, и даже догадывался почему. Теперь, когда Райнхард стоял на пороге смерти, в галактике было слишком мирно. Оскар не сомневался, что сможет поддерживать порядок и тогда, когда страной будет править императрица-регент. Он поможет ей. С Миттермайером они построят Рейх, который Райнхард одобрит даже с высоты надгробного камня. Но Ройенталю нужена битва. И Оберштайн — единственный из оставшихся в живых, кто мог бы стать достойным противником.  
Мог бы. Если бы захотел.

***  
Ройенталь пьет кофе и старательно не замечает, как Феликс пытается забраться к нему на колени. Оберштайн не менее старательно не замечает их обоих. Он отгородился газетой от половины кухни и половины мира, вместе с адмиралами и детьми.  
— Я не горка, — сказал Оскар как можно строже. — Не надо на меня залезать.  
Феликс улыбнулся и прижался щекой к его колену, бесхитростно глядя в глаза.  
Кофе в чашке давно остыл и стоило бы уходить.  
— Я не горка и не живая игрушка. Ты это понимаешь? — подхватив ребенка на руки, Оскар все же посадил его на колени.  
Взвизгнув от удовольствия, Феликс поцеловал его в нос, то есть обслюнявил половину лица. Сначала было тепло и противно, потом холодно и противно.  
Оберштайн перевернул страницу, не пытаясь подключиться к разговору.  
— Почему он ко мне пристает? — спросил Оскар у газеты.  
Газета помолчала, а потом произнесла голосом Оберштайна:  
— У вас есть эмоции. Ему интересно.  
— У вас тоже есть эмоции, фыркнул Оскар и отобрал у ребенка чашку. Было бы обидно, если бы она сделала звонкое “дзынь”. Листья вдоль каймы были очень тонкой работы, да и сама чашка просвечивала на солнце. Оскар проверял.  
Он уже год приходил в этот дом, каждую неделю. По пятницам. После работы. И иногда вне графика, на праздники. Кажется ребенок его ждал. Кажется, Оберштайн тоже. Он иногда оставлял газету развернутой на статье, которая его интересовала, тогда Оскар говорил. Нет, он не выдавал государственных тайн, просто рассказывал, что думает и что знает.  
Первый раз начал говорить случайно, потому что никак не мог найти причину, чтобы задержаться еще немного, а оставленная на столике газета дала тему для разговора. Или монолога, если быть точным.  
Потом Оберштайн оставлял газеты нарочно. Внимательно слушал, иногда комментировал — едко и зло. Как раньше. Оскар приходил для него, из-за него.  
Из-за себя. Из-за воспоминания о мире, когда Райнхард был жив. Из-за ребенка, который привык к нему и ждал встречи. Странный ребенок, нежеланный, ненужный, он кажется был счастлив уже тем, что на него обращали внимание.  
Миттермайр остался губернатором Новых Земель. Ему идет эта роль. Она идет даже Эве. Но больше всего им обоим идет та красивая новогодняя история, когда Миттермайер спас девочку во время теракта. Он же так и не научился ходить с охраной. Жил обычной, в меру обычной, жизнью, иногда ходил обедать в кафе.  
Ему не повезло в тот раз. Охрана пропустила смертника, и тот смог подойти близко, очень близко, но не рассчитал, что, увидев опасность, бывший десантник бросится закрывать коляску, а не спасать свою жизнь. Не сразу, но его поставили на ноги. А ребенок остался сиротой. Алисе был год, когда она стала Миттермайер.  
Оскар видел ее иногда, и пусть родителей девочки было жалко, Миттермайер был счастлив счастьем своей жены. Им обоим удивительно шло родительство. Оба как сотканные из золота и красным огоньком у них на руках любимая, обожаемая, самая лучшая на свете Элис.  
Оскар видел ее, и даже играл с ней. Ни намека на сосредоточенность Феликса, который мог пятнадцать минут подряд катать по полу машинку или, смешно шевеля губами, водить пальцем по картинкам в книге. Оскар так и не понимал, что тот говорит, но называл, описывал, рассказывал, читал. Несколько часов в неделю это было не сложно. Даже в чем-то приятно. Приятнее, чем общаться с юным Александром-Зигфридом, который однажды, пока Оскар церемонно пил кофе с Ее Величеством, отрезал у него изрядный кусок плаща. 

— Вечер.  
— Да.  
Оскар останется сегодня. Он уже оставался так. Не ради ребенка и даже не ради Оберштайна. Ради себя.  
Чтобы видеть, как Оберштайн поправляет спадающую на глаза челку, когда укладывает ребенка спать. Чтобы подливать ему вино в бокал и молчать, на этот раз об одном. Чтобы смотреть, как Оберштайн двигается — плавно, размеренно, спокойно. Он выглядит как человек, нашедший свое место в жизни, хотя Ройенталь не верит этому блефу.  
Поэтому иногда, он обнимает Оберштайна. Не ради него. Ради себя, конечно же. Чтобы успокоить себя, отдавая тепло человеку, который никогда не попросит об этом.  
Они расходятся в разные спальни, хотя иногда Ройенталю кажется, что этот ритуал можно было бы изменить.  
Иногда ребенок просыпается ночью, и тогда Оскар встает к нему, потому что Оберштайну требуется время, чтобы установить протезы. В ночь с пятницы на субботу встает Оскар.  
У них будет еще несколько часов этой пародии на семейную жизнь на следующее утро, потому что прислуга вернется только к полудню. Оберштайн отпускает их на сутки, и так получилось, что это именно те дни, в которые приезжает Ройенталь.

Скоро весь сад будет в фиолетовом дыму от цветущей сирени. Скоро, совсем скоро, Оскар обнимет может быть в последний раз и скажет “Её величество хочет видеть вас. Обоих”.  
Это подарок на день рождения. Возможность если не повернуть время вспять, то хотя бы вырваться из трясины изгнания.  
Хильдегарде умна. Она помнит, как ее муж ценил советы Оберштайна даже если и сама не доверяет ему.  
Хильдегарде императрица. Ей точно докладывали почему гросс-адмирал не назначает важные встречи на пятницу.  
Хильдегарде солдат. Возможно именно поэтому она еще милостиво кивает Ройенталю.  
Хильдегарде женщина. Оскар хранит ее маленькие тайны и надеется на взаимность, хотя можно ли доверять женщине? Вряд ли. Если разве только она не солдат.  
Хильдегарде мать и понимает, что Алеку нужен друг для игр. Феликс фон Оберштайн определенно подойдет на эту роль. Возможно Хильдегарде предпочла бы чтобы он играл с юным Грюневальдом, но у Аннерозе нет детей.  
Хильдегарде смертна и не знает, какой путь уготовили боги для нее, ее ребенка и ее страны.  
Ройенталь тоже смертен и поэтому нагл. Ему нравится развлекать себя мыслью о том, кого выберет Элис. Может быть он успеет дожить. Может быть, он сможет быть рядом чаще, чтобы осознать, как он изменился после смерти Райнхарда. Как то, что казалось единственно правильным, отошло на второй план, а потом и вовсе начало раздражать.  
Как трудно принимать решения, когда речь идет не о тысячах солдат, а о здоровье того, кто полностью зависит от тебя.  
Как тяжело брать не обаянием и грубой силой, а неспешной вдумчивой осадой, которая может быть однажды перейдет в нечто большее, или так и останется тем, для чего пока так и не придумали слово.

***  
— Феликс спрашивал о вас, — Оберштайн проговорил это ни к кому, казалось, не обращаясь.  
Официальная часть встречи закончилась, можно было бы расходиться, если бы не одна досаднейшая деталь: сегодня была пятница, а значит, если не изменять традиции последней пары месяцев, Ройенталь старательно напивался. Годы были уже не те, поэтому субботы и воскресенья вполне хватало, чтобы прийти в себя. Ничем более приличным заполнить образовавшееся свободное время не получилось. Оберштайна наградили почетным званием советника, что позволяло совать нос в не свои дела, не дожидаясь разрешения. При этом и повлиять ни на что он не мог, только давал ценные, особо ценные советы.  
Сталкивались они не часто, но с завидной регулярностью. От былой дружественности отношений не осталось и следа. Оберштайн был собран, по-деловому сосредоточен и, естественно, не собирался угощать Оскара кофе. Имел право. В конце концов они были скорее врагами, чем друзьями. А теперь, когда Оскар выработал новые привычки и забыл предыдущий год как страшный сон, — эта нелепая фраза.  
— Можете передать ему привет, — огрызнулся Оскар. Он вернул Оберштайна в прежний мир и на этом героизм можно было считать оконченным.  
— Вы сделаете это лично, Ройенталь, — Оберштайн был безжалостен и неумолим. Прямо как всегда.  
— Я вернул все, как было. У вас хорошее звание и бездна влияния. Вы можете работать. Все так, как было раньше. К чему это все.  
Конечно, “как раньше” не было. Ничего не могло быть как раньше. Смерть Райнхарда навсегда перечеркнула возможность притвориться, что они все так же молоды, удачливы и бессмертны.  
Еще и этот год осторожного наблюдения и редкой душевной близости, когда не надо вдумываться, кто именно произнес слова, ведь это мог быть любой из них. Год, когда столь много было не сделано. Оскар ни разу не обнял Оберштайна, зарывшись носом в волосы, ни разу не назвал его по имени, они ни разу не напились вместе и ни разу не заснули в одной постели. Если, конечно, не считать того вечера, когда оба отключились на диване, пока укладывали Феликса.  
Наверное, Оберштайн не догадывался о том, что Оскар не раз и не два удерживал себя от прикосновений. Может быть сейчас настало время продемонстрировать темную сторону души, чтобы Оберштайн сделал шаг прочь и все стало обыденным: без недомолвок и тягостных субботних прощаний. Оскар сыграл свою роль, сделал то, что было должно и может жить предоставленный самому себе так, как умеет. В конце концов он неплохо справлялся большую часть времени.  
— Если вы не приедите сегодня, то тогда вас доставят вечером, когда вы будете мало способны к сопротивлению. Может быть ваш вид будет настолько отвратителен Феликсу, что это будет вашей последней встречей. Выбор за вами, — закончив монолог, Оберштайн начал складывать бумаги на столе, заканчивая рабочую неделю.  
Если бы это можно было назвать выбором! Оскар развернулся, взмахнув плащом, и в ярости выскочил из кабинета. Как же быстро он забыл, что Оберштайн — манипулятор, который всегда добивается желаемого. С него станется дождаться, пока Оскар уснет и выкрасть. Не лично, конечно же, а с привлечением соответствующих служб. О, как это чудно скажется на репутации их обоих. Ее величество будет в восторге и наконец-то получит красивый повод ввести сухой закон.

Появившись на пороге ровно через час после официального окончания рабочего дня, Оскар не сразу решился позвонить. Стоял как дурак переминаясь с ноги на ногу до тех пор, пока Оберштайн не заметил его в окне и не открыл дверь.  
— Папа! — Феликс чуть не сбил Оскара с ног, моментально забрался на руки и, обхватив руками за шею, засопел в ухо. Было настолько чудовищно щекотно, что Оскар не успел сделать замечание про “папу”.  
Ужин прошел натянуто. Феликс что-то рассказывал не переставая, а взрослые уныло ковырялись в тарелках. Сразу после еды ребенок ускакал распаковывать подарок — Оскар не решился приходить с пустыми руками. Конструктор был достаточно простым, чтобы занять Феликса на некоторое время.  
— Я помогу, — Оскар начал собирать тарелки со стола. — Вы поставите чай?  
Оберштайн кивнул, соглашаясь. Им еще предстояло решить, кто будет мыть посуду, раз прислуги все равно нет.  
В том, как Оберштайн стоял, набирая чайник, было столько от домашнего уюта, что Оскар не выдержал.  
Наверное во всем была виновата рубашка, закатанная до локтей. В футболке с коротким рукавом Оберштайн смотрелся бы нелепо, а так руки были подчеркнуто жилистыми.  
— Зачем вам это все? — Оберштайн пах древесным шампунем. — Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я приходил? Ради ребенка? Он забудет меня. Дети забывают. Ничего страшного.  
— Он считает вас отцом, — Оберштайн не дернулся, дав себя обнять. — Говорит о вас.  
— Это привычка. Мало ли как он называет меня. Я не более, чем вредная привычка, от которой стоит избавиться.  
В подтверждение этих слов, Оскар прижался теснее и уткнулся носом Оберштайну в затылок. Это еще не было приглашением к сексу, нет. Но уже не было дружбой.  
Оскар ждал. Ждал, отповеди, ждал, когда Оберштайн дернется, высвобождаясь из захвата. Оскар ждал, что его оттолкнут, когда прикоснулся губами к уху, а потом попробовал кожу на вкус. Она была теплой и солоноватой. Чайник давно перелился и вода хлестала в разные стороны, обдавая их редкими брызгами.  
— Это ваше требование? — тихо спросил Оберштайн. — Получить меня.  
Руки бессильно упали, разжавшись.  
— Нет, — Оскар откинул челку со лба и пошел заниматься посудой. — Я просто давно хотел это сделать. Видите — я очень плохой пример для подрастающего поколения. А если напьюсь, то могу забыть о том, что мы друзья, если это слово подходит.  
Оберштайн думал. Или не думал, а просто поставил чайник, даже не спросив, может быть Оскар хочет кофе. Наверно все решил уже для себя. Оскар бы выгнал себя взашей из этого дома и больше не подпускал к ребенку на расстояние корабельного залпа.  
— Кофе закончился. Или я не смог найти, — чашка звякнула о блюдце, когда Оберштайн поставил ее на стол.  
— Утром, — буркнул Оскар себе под нос.  
— Простите? — Оберштайн будто нарочно стоял так близко, что достаточно было перенести вес на другую ногу, чтобы его коснуться.  
— Я не пойду сейчас за кофе. Мы солдаты и продержимся до утра на чае в эту эпоху лишений и испытаний, да?  
— Да, — Оберштайн ссутулился и чуть наклонил голову к плечу, оказавшись вдруг мучительно старым. Старше, чем Оскар его помнил или хотел видеть.  
“Да, — это ответ, который я привык слышать”, — чуть не сказал Оскар вслух, но вовремя прикусил язык. Это и был тот самый ответ. Разрешение остаться на ночь. Разрешение нарушать правила, приглашение нарушать правила и пить чай вместо кофе.  
Теперь был черед Оскара говорить “да”, “нет” или “может быть”. Хотя третьего варианта не существовало.  
Женщины иногда уходили из его постели до того, как Оскар успевал узнать их полное имя. Мужчины…. Да, были у него и мужчины, с которыми он не всегда успевал дойти до постели или до койки. С этим человеком все вышло иначе. С ним всегда было не так, как с обычными, нормальными людьми — это Оскар понял еще давно.  
Если у Оскара есть понятие чести, то сказанное “да” он не сможет взять обратно еще несколько лет, пока Феликс не станет взрослым и не поймет, что люди не могут быть вместе вечно.  
Это “Да” было ловушкой, предательством, вызовом и приглашением к бою — Оскар почти смог себя в этом убедить.  
Оберштайн гладко выбрит и у него твердые тонкие губы, а дети всегда появляются не вовремя. Это, наверное, один из нерушимых законов жизни.  
Оскар не любил детей, поэтому послушно отправился смотреть на собранную из картона модель корабля, хотя предпочел бы остаться на кухне и доцеловать. Или хотя бы, выпить чай до того, как тот остынет.


	2. Я тебя доверяю

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лет эдак 14 спустя

***  
Приемы Элис не любила. Ненавидела всей душой, если быть конкретнее. Это всегда были зануднейшие из зануднейших мероприятий, на которых девушка ее возраста и положения была обязана появиться в платье до земли и протанцевать не менее пяти танцев со всеми положенными кавалерами.  
Платье, даже такое красивое, расшитое золотыми листьями, которые вспыхивали, подчеркивая каждое ее движение, стесняло шаг. В таком не то что бежать, поесть как следует не получится — тесно. Ноги уставали от каблуков уже к середине вечера, пить ей пока не разрешалось, да и на всех этих официальных мероприятиях столько лишних ушей, что чем больше ты молчишь, тем лучше.  
А Элис любила поговорить. На самом деле она была болтлива, неплохо стреляла из лука, лазила по деревьям и играла в хоккей. Еще ей нравилось что-нибудь разбирать, но это увлечение родители не одобряли совершенно. Если спорт еще можно было списать на особенности воспитания — подходы к обучению на территории бывшего Альянса сильно отличались от классических имперских гимназий — то любимые отцовские часы так и не смогли обрести вторую жизнь после ее вмешательства. Но не всем же экспериментам быть удачными! Иногда можно и ошибаться.  
Юного императора Александра ей было откровенно жаль. Красивый — глаз не отвести, весь в отца. Такой же холодный, резкий порывистый. По крайней мере Райнхард всегда представлялся ей таким. Ему бы десантный топор в руки, да посмотреть, чего он стоит на самом деле. Но, увы, в мирное время принцы должны молоть языком, а не топорами. Причем не как она, а рассудительно, демонстрируя зрелый не по годам интеллект и ясность суждений.  
Ей бы тоже было бы неплохо демонстрировать вот это самое, ясное и рассудительное, но не получалось. Поэтому отец приставил к ней няньку. Вернее охрану. Про Феликса фон Оберштайна она знала очень много. И хоть все считали, что она, император и Феликс должны быть лучшими друзьями детства, так не вышло. Не сказать, чтобы отец не старался. Но когда она убегала через окно детской, то мальчишки оставались в комнате, и не думая составить ей компанию. Конечно. Они же вежливые. А за Александром все равно увяжется охрана. Феликс оставался с ним. То ли, чтобы не бросать друга в одиночестве, то ли потому что сам был занудным книжным червем.   
Пару лет назад он был еще и нескладным — тощая длинная шея на которой болталась голова, руки как у обезьяны, чуть не касаются колен, а ноги так и не выросли. Нет, вслух издеваться над этим человекоподобным червяком она не стала, но он похоже все понял по взгляду, поэтому весь вечер прятал руки и молчал, сжавшись в углу. Так ему и надо было.   
В этот раз части тела пришли в некоторый баланс, и Элис с удовольствием отметила, что на ноги в танце он ей ни разу не наступил, и, если займется спортом, разовьет плечи, то станет вполне себе привлекательным молодым человеком. Она бы пококетничала, но пойдут же сплетни. Потом объясняй отцу и всему двору, что ей было скучно и хотелось развлечься, а ни о какой любви до гроба и разговоров не было никогда.  
— Фройляйн, разрешите предложить вам закуски, — Феликс был неизменно рассудителен, предупредителен и до зубовного скрежета предсказуем. Но Элис действительно проголодалась.   
Улыбнувшись улыбкой заключенного одиночной камеры, она с благодарностью взяла пару маленьких бутербродов. Такими не наешься, но они были ну очень вкусными. Штук двадцать подошли бы в самый раз, но не будешь же набивать рот. Надо есть по чуть-чуть, развлекая спутника ни к чему не обязывающей беседой.   
— Спасибо Феликс, вы очень любезны, впрочем как и всегда.   
— Фройляйн… — Феликс запнулся, на мгновенье став похожим на того самого гуманоида двухлетней давности. — Отец предположил, что вам, как и мне, может быть скучно в столь … изысканном обществе.   
Очко в сторону фон Оберштайна, возможно обоих. Он явно был готов наградить общество другим эпитетом, но сдержался. Во дворец были приглашены избранные, в основном офицеры, служившие еще под началом Райнхарда. Все были беспросветно, безнадежно старше.   
— Поэтому… — Феликс набрал в грудь воздуха и протянул ей на ладони два ключа — выбирайте. Один ключ от ворот в парковый лабиринт, а второй от чердака.  
Элис взвесила на руке один ключ. Он был тяжелый и довольно старый, причудливой резной головкой. Второй был больше, но более строгой формы.  
— Приключение? С позволения фон Оберштайна? Никогда бы не подумала! — Элис чуть подпрыгнула на месте от радости, но вовремя взяла себя в руки.  
Феликс хотел было что-то сказать, но замялся и выдал:  
— Я не знаю, какой ключ от чего. Это часть, как вы сказали, приключения. Согласно легенде в лабиринте по ночам бродит призрак императора, хотя лично я его ни разу не встречал.  
— А что на чердаке? — Элис наклонила голову на бок и от нетерпения закусила губу. Феликс покрылся пятнами, но, как оказалось, не от ее неземной красоты.  
— А на чердаке преимущественно пыль, юная фройляйн, — раздался мурлыкающий низкий голос.   
Фон Ройенталь появился из ниоткуда и почему-то в очередной раз напомнил ей кота, от которого осталась одна улыбка.  
Если бы фон Ройенталь был моложе хотя бы раза в два, она бы не устояла. И наплевать, что друг семьи. Хотя обходительным, таинственным, чарующим и чертовски галантным он был явно скорее по привычке, чем потому что его интересовала дочка друга.  
— Но ключи дал герр фон Оберштайн, поэтому мне кажется, мы имеет право на маленькую экспедицию, правда Феликс? — Элис подхватила Феликса под руку, что, конечно, не осталось незамеченным, но надо же было как-то выкручиваться и спасать положение. Феликс хрипел и был котом без улыбки и признаков жизни.  
Уголки губ фон Ройенталя дрогнули, а потом он рассмеялся тягучим, бархатистым смехом. Ноги у Алисы начали предательски подкашиваться. Старый болван должен быть доволен, что до сих пор оказывает магическое влияние на юных дев, но лучше бы тренировался на ком-то другом. Ее отец вполне еще может исправить безупречные аристократические черты лица своего друга, и проредить ему седину.   
— Я не готов отдать лавры победителя ключников Паулю, фройляйн. Это моя идея и, поверьте, ни он ни ваш отец не будут счастливы, если узнают, что вы отправились исследовать мир в обществе юноши, а не нянек, — Ройенталь забрал у Феликса ключи, покрутил их в руках, а потом протянул на открытой ладони. — Выбирайте один, только один ключ, и постарайтесь не дать молодому человеку свернуть себе шею.  
Довольный собой, от этого еще больше похожий на кота, Оскар фон Ройенталь откинул со лба челку и подмигнул сначала Алисе, ее сердце послушно пропустило удар, а потом Феликсу. Феликс тяжело вздохнул. Видимо он был более морально устойчив в силу дюжины разных причин.  
— Этот! — Элис быстро выхватила более простой ключ, — Он от чердака, я знаю! Должен быть от чердака! Пойдем! Нас ждут великие дела! Ты ведь знаешь, где лестница на чердак?.. Он знает? — кокетливая улыбка на Ройенталя не подействовала совершенно.  
— Знаешь? — он повернулся к Феликсу.   
Феликс картинно закатил глаза, выражая усталость от всех окружающих его безумцев, и сделал шаг назад, увлекая Алису за собой.   
Фон Ройенталь развернулся, перегородив коридор и прикрыв их поспешное отступление.

Идти быстро в дурацком платье не получалось, но Элис была не намерена отступать. Она шла за своим проводником и, честно признаться, уже успела заблудиться. Коридоры походили один на другой, были темны и безлюдны. Похоже, что Феликс вел ее ходами для прислуги. И откуда он знает эту часть дворца?  
— Не знаю как вы, фройляйн, но я зверски хочу есть, — Феликс улыбнулся, впервые за вечер, и галантно распахнул перед ней неприметную дверь.  
В нос Алисе сразу ударил запах готовящегося мяса и специй.  
— Кухня? — удивленно спросила она.  
— Да. Корнелия быстро соорудит нам что-то поесть, — Феликс приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы было удобнее вглядываться в клубы пара. — А вот и она.  
Чердак откладывался на некоторое время, но Элис была не против.  
— Согласна. Мой молодой растущий организм требует белков, жиров и углеводов.   
Феликс хмыкнул и решительно двинулся в недра кухни. Алисе пришлось поторопиться. Он, не похожий на себя на приеме, шел через кухню, вежливо здороваясь со слугами, пока не подошел к невысокой чернявой девушке. Элис сначала решила, что ей не больше двадцати, но потом рассмотрела морщинки в уголках глаз. Женщина была старше их раза в два. Гневно уперев руки в бока, она сверлила взглядом Феликса. Тот стоял, почтительно улыбаясь, и ничего не говорил. Поединок взглядов длился вечность и, возможно продлился бы столько же, но тут у Алисы предательски забурчало в животе. Звук раздался на всю кухню, не иначе. Женщина всплеснула руками, покачала головой и окрикнула одного из поварят:  
— Бутерброды для герра Оберштайна и его спутницы. И заверни, чтобы через три минуты духа их тут не было.  
— Да, мадам Корнелия, — белозубо улыбнулся юноша и бросился исполнять приказ.   
— Благодарю вас, — Элис сделала книксен. Он вышел на удивление приличным.  
Фликс удивленно приподнял одну бровь, но тоже изобразил вежливый полупоклон.  
— Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, фрау.  
Фрау потрепала его по щеке и отпустила на все четыре стороны.

Через пять минут они сидели на лестнице, ведущей на чердак, и уплетали рулеты из тонкого теста с начинкой. Соуса было немного, поэтому у них были все шансы сохранить одежду в порядке.  
— Спасибо за еду, Феликс. Она была как нельзя кстати, — Элис скомкала бумажку, в которую был упакован рулет, и робко пристроила ее в углу лестницы. Нехорошо, конечно, мусорить, но что поделать?  
— Пожалуйста. Я не готов исследовать замок на голодный желудок.  
Бумажку Феликс сначала аккуратно сложил, потом аккуратно же положил к бумажке Алисы.   
— И меня на голодный желудок терпеть тоже не можешь? — Элис отряхнула юбки и посмотрела на винтовую лестницу на чердак. На сытый желудок лестница показалась удручающе бесконечной.  
— Вы вообще трудноперевариваемая личность, — Феликс стряхнул невидимую пылинку с рукава, не иначе бессознательно подражая отцу, и жестом предложил ей идти первой.  
— Феликс фон Оберштайн шутит. Я обведу этот день в рамочку в дневнике! — выдохнув, Элис решительно двинулась вперед. — В розовенькую. И пририсую цветочек.   
Ей не хотелось давать ему возможность шутит на тему черных рамочек.  
— Корнелия главная на кухне, да? Ты часто бываешь на кухне? Я вот ни разу не была на кухне правительства Нойе Ланде. Там здание такое… квадратное, прямое, никаких черных ходов, ничего интересного. Скука смертная. Приходится сидеть в кабинете и даже ногами болтать нельзя. Сделают замечание. Все такие строгие, такие деловые. Только Хенрик добрый. Это секретарь папин. У него всегда есть шоколадка в ящике стола и он делится. Почти как твоя Корнелия, да?  
Говорить было приятно. Во-первых от этого было легче идти, во-вторых она и так половину дня послушно молчала, в-третьих лестница не казалась такой пустой. Идти слыша только звук шагов, когда лестница освещена только пожарным освещением было бы жутковато.   
Ступени сначала были каменными и решительно бесконечными. У нее почти закружилась голова, но на самом верху лестница стала ажурной и металлической.  
— Мы почти пришли, — сказал Феликс, тщательно контролируя дыхание.  
Это определенно был поединок на выносливость. Тот, у кого началась отдышка — проиграл. Через три витка они подошли к площадке. Из окошка был виден раскинувшийся во дворе парк, подсвеченный редкими фонарями. Окруженный с трех сторон замком, четвертой он выходил на крепостную стену, с которой был виден город далеко внизу.   
Нащупав пальцами скважину, Элис застонала от разочарования.  
— Все в порядке? Вы не поранились? — учтиво спросил болванчик-Феликс.  
— Нет, не в порядке. Это не тот ключ. Смотри! Он даже не проходит в дырку.  
Элис была готова расплакаться, но посмотрела на спутника и упрямо сжала губы.  
— Ты знал? — строго спросила она. — Ты же знал, что лестница скоро закочится, значит и про ключ знал. И на чердаке уже был, да?  
— Нет, — Феликс прислонился к стене и устало закрыл глаза. — В одном из флигелей библиотека на самом верху и лестница точно такая же. Мы... Я.. Часто там прячусь.  
Сжалостивившись над гуманоидом, Элис не стала уточнять кто эти “мы”. Ну его. Пусть прячется где хочет, с кем хочет и от кого хочет. Надо быть великодушной к тем, кто делится едой.   
— Тогда в парк. Как ты думаешь, я замерзну? — воинственно выдвинув вперед нижнюю челюсть, Элис возглавила обратную дорогу. Чтобы не растянуться, юбку приходилось держать обеими руками, а она бы предпочла держаться за перила для надежности.  
— К сожалению, в этом я ничем не могу помочь. Разве что одолжить свой пиджак.  
— Обойдусь. Не зима, — нога соскочила со ступеньки и Элис чуть не упала. Пока шансов свернуть себе шею больше было у нее.   
Пришлось замолчать и сосредоточиться. Лестница была пустой и неуютной. Дежурное освещение было тусклым и, пожалуй, если кто-то из императоров и бродил призраком по коридорам, то тут ему было самое место. В саду будет хотя бы небо красивое и бесконечное. Как на обзорной палубе отцовского корабля. 

Калитка открылась, огласив весь двор противным скрипом. Элис поежилась. Нет, ей не было холодно, просто в вечернем августовском парке все шумело, скрипело, шлепало, шуршало и иногда даже скрежетало. Феликс фон Оберштайн проникновенно и протяжно завыл, добавив прогулке небывалый колорит. Не сдержавшись, Элис пихнула его локтем под ребра. Дурак.   
— А отец считает, что у меня хорошо получается, — в голосе Феликса отчетливо слышались обиженные нотки.  
— Слишком хорошо! — шикнула на него Элис. Признаваться в том, что она жутко испугалась, не было ни малейшего желания. — Ты тут уже был?  
— Да, конечно, это же внутренний парк. Тут днем всегда кто-то есть, а на ночь его закрывают. Не волнуйтесь, я хорошо помню схему лабиринта. Мы не заблудимся.   
Заблудиться Элис не боялась.  
— Ты сможешь меня провести к крепостной стене? Хочу посмотреть на ночной город сверху.  
— Конечно. Там еще есть беседка. В ней обычно лежат пледы на случай прохладной погоды. Если их не убирают на ночь, то вам будет теплее.  
— Пойдем быстрее, пока я не замерзла! — Элис подула на руки. Вечер был прохладным и долго стоять на месте не стоило, поэтому она быстро, насколько позволяло платье, пошла вперед до первой развилки. — Тут направо или налево?  
Она ласково погладила листья остролиста, который образовывал стенки лабиринта. Колючий, плотный, через такой не будешь пробираться, но не очень высокий. Бюст покойного императора в центре парка хорошо просматривался от входа. Издалека лица было не разглядеть, но Элис была уверена, что он грустит. Надо будет при случае посмотреть на него днем.  
— Тут еще есть бюст Кирхайса, — будто прочитав ее мысли сказал Феликс, — Но мы пойдем короткой дорогой. Кирхайс не обидится.   
— А Райнхард может обидеться? — рассмеялась Элис. Ей было все еще немного жутко, но это был скорее тот приятный страх, которым иногда очень хочется бояться. Девчонки обычно визжат, хотя Элис предпочитала сначала бить в нос, а потом уже визжать. Все знакомые мальчишки это знали, поэтому предпочитали не пугать лишний раз. Феликс, кстати, не знал. Но до сегодняшнего образцово-показательного воя, она и не догадывалась, что младший Оберштайн умеет быть веселым.  
Феликс не ответил, просто устремился вглубь лабиринта, будто совершенно не обращая внимания на то идут за ним или нет. Элис подхватила юбки, запоздало вспомнив, что было бы здорово не испачкать платье, и поспешила следом. Калитка за спиной заунывно скрипнула. Нет, Элис не испугалась, но оглядываться не стоило. Феликс еще свернет неизвестно куда и придется блуждать как дура, пока не найдешь нужную развилку.  
Идти с задранными юбками было неудобно, но Элис по крайней мере согрелась. Парк перестал казаться таким зловещим, но в одном Элис ошиблась. Остролист был не везде. Густые тени по углам были всего лишь высокой изгородью из можжевельника. Лабиринт старательно запутывал своих гостей. Один раз Элис была близка к панике. Феликс, который только что был перед ней — исчез. Как сквозь землю провалился, но такого ведь не бывает!  
Элис поежилась от холода. Ноги промокли, туфли с крошечными бутонами роз, которые мама так любовно выбирала к платью, были безнадежно испорчены. Даже хорошо, что под длинной юбкой будет незаметно, что они все в грязи. Если, конечно, не останутся от нее к утру ножки да рожки. Ветер услужливо зашумел листвой.  
Поэтому, когда Феликс откашлялся, привлекая внимание, Элис его чуть не побила.  
— Прости. Я решил, что можно срезать. Тут есть лазейка в изгороди, но ты же в платье, так что это дурацкая идея.  
Посмотрев в черноту прохода Элис согласилась, что идея была действительно дурацкой.  
— Если я появлюсь в художественно драном платье, то меня ждет нагоняй, — тяжело вздохнула она.  
— Да, с этим надо будет что-то придумать. А пока пойдем длинной дорогой.  
Алисе показалось, что при словах “длинная дорога” Феликс поежился.   
— Странно, что тут дорожки такие узкие. Под ручку не погуляешь, — заметила она, не спуская глаз с Феликса. Тот снова быстро показывал дорогу.  
— Это сад прогулок императрицы. Сад размышлений и одиночества. Ей нравится плутать в лабиринте. Тут на самом деле очень мало тупиков, но ходить с дорожки на дорожку можно бесконечно. Можжевельник, падуб, розы, конечно же. Говорят, что он напоминает по планировке звездные системы, но я никогда не проверял.  
— Тогда памятник, должно быть, Феззан — как новая столица?   
— Скорее уж Изерлон, — усмехнулся Феликс. — Смотри какой он тут.  
Райнхард казался грустным и уставшим. Длинные волосы укрывали его будто плащом, а сам он смотрел вниз и в сторону. Вроде и на людей внизу, а поймать взгляд невозможно.  
— Это памятник одиночеству, — грустно сказал Феликс.  
— Императоры должны быть одиноки, разве нет? — тихо заметила Элис. — Хотя у них должны быть императрицы, — быстро поправилась она вспомнив про Александра.  
Феликс повел плечами и устремился прочь. Он казался сейчас взрослым и равнодушным. Похожим на своего отца, кого бы он не называл этим словом.  
— Совсем немного осталось, мы почти пришли, — сказал он через несколько минут, то ли вспомнив о приличиях, то ли вынырнув из размышлений, которые Элис не решилась прервать. И так все силы были потрачены на то, чтобы не навернуться в этом идиотском платье.  
Вместо вежливого же ответа, Элис невежливо и несколько истерично завизжала. Можно было бы завыть, но выть она не научилась, а тихо визжать казалось уместной и подходящей реакцией.  
Призрак его императорского величества Райнхарда Первого сидел на крыше беседки и невозмутимо качал ногой.

— Прекрати, — огрызнулся Феликс. А потом оглянувшись быстро поправился. — Я не вам, фройляйн, а этому. Величеству.  
Александр спрыгнул с крыши и пнул землю ногой.  
— Я им принес какао, булочек и вяленого мяса, а они ругаются. Мне намекали, что народ может быть неблагодарным, но не до такой же степени.  
— Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество, — Элис глубоко присела в реверансе и опустила взгляд. Было стыдно. Наставления гувернера блуждали перед внутренним взором унылой вереницей. Не то, чтобы Элис собиралась им следовать, но прошлый раз они с Александром виделись год назад в весьма официальной обстановке, где молчание и взгляд в пол были неотъемлемой частью протокола.  
— А пледы там есть? — взволнованно поинтересовался Феликс. — Зябко, фройляйн замерзла.  
Вместо того, чтобы возразить, Элис оглушительно чихнула. Протокол такого обычно не предусматривал.  
— Слышишь? Если она заболеет, то меня расчленят.  
— А почему не Его Величество? Он же старше по званию? — попыталась поддержать шутку Элис.   
— А меня тут нет. Я сбежал через окно, — Александр звонко рассмеялся и махнул рукой, приглашая всех под крышу, и подмигнул Алисе. — У меня был хороший учитель. 

Наверное, все же, Александр не был похож на своего отца, думала Элис, пока они устраивались. Ее усадили в центр скамейки и закутали в плед так, что держать кружку с какао было неудобно. Кавалеры сели по боками, и она быстро согрелась.   
Райнхард, если верить учебникам, с самого детства был сосредоточен и целеустремлен. Будто знал, что ему предстоит прожить короткую, но яркую жизнь. На всех портретах, кроме разве что постановочной фотографии с сестрой из самого детства, он был серьезен и упрям.   
Александр же был полной противоположностью, как Райнхарду, так и Феликсу. Его лицо менялось как ртуть, он и сам был удивительно подвижным, подпрыгивал, с трудом оставаясь на месте, шутил, смеялся, отчаянно жестикулировал.   
Элис была, пожалуй, очарована, поэтому старательно улыбалась и склоняла голову на бок. Когда она окончательно пригрелась и начала клевать носом, Феликс осторожно толкнул ее в бок.  
— Пошли, посмотрим на город. Алек влюблен в него.  
Решив не расставаться с пледом, Элис пошла с ними к перилам. Город, подсвеченный огнями, больше походил на новогоднюю игрушку. Но даже больше чем видом, она залюбовалась спутниками.  
Оба молчали. Александр свесился за перила, хищно всматриваясь в переплетение улиц, будто мог рассмотреть то, что делается в каждом доме, в каждом дворе. Это был его город, он принадлежал ему, и в его власти было сжать руку, ломая иллюзию счастья, или наоборот смотреть, как он расцветает.  
Феликс стоял рядом, сложив руки за спиной. Он просто смотрел вдаль, туда, где небо сливается с морем. Но, пожалуй, именно ему бы пошло остаться на земле, а Алеку, взмахнуть рукой: “Всем флотам!”, — командуя взлет. Их растили, как властителей этого города и многих других мест, а она была всего лишь девочкой, которая неплохо умела лазить по деревьям.  
— Отсюда виден университет? — спросила она, чтобы избавиться от привкуса собственного ничтожества. — Может быть я приеду сюда учиться.  
Лицо Александра смягчилось и он протянул руку:  
— Да, вон там левее темное пятно — парк при кампусе. А ты знаешь, кем хочешь быть?  
— Нет, — вынуждена была признать Элис. — У меня еще есть время подумать.  
— Похоже в этой компании только я знаю, кем стану, когда вырасту, — звонко рассмеялся Алекс. — Но ты приезжай. Мы тогда будем вместе учиться, и будем бродить в этом парке на хэллоуин: “призрак Райнхарда”, “волк-оборотень” и …  
— И “кровавый хоккеист”, — припечатала Элис, глубже кутаясь в плед. — Маску надо будет переделать, а зазубренная клюшка у меня уже есть. И мы же не будем повторяться, правда?  
Феликс вздохнул.  
— Меня радует только то, что “Райнхардов” на хэллоуин бывает не меньше десятка.  
— Он обознался однажды, представляешь? А теперь пошли обратно. У меня прием через двадцать минут, а надо еще привести себя в порядок.  
Феликс грустно и прочувственно завыл. Элис хмыкнула. Вечер оказался не таким унылым, как она думала.

Алек уверенно вел их через лабиринт, срезая дорогу в самых неожиданных местах. В отличие от Феликса, он выбирал лазейки, по которым могла пройти даже девушка в платье. Жалко, что они шли быстро, поэтому не удалось полюбоваться розами.  
Услышав секатор, Элис чуть не подпрыгнула. Спутники замерли.  
— Садовник? Так поздно? Что он вообще видит?.. — через несколько дорожек Элис заметила старика, подрезавшего куст.   
— Наверное, — осторожно ответил Феликс, и зачем-то сжал ее руку.  
— Наверняка, — так же тихо ответил Александр и скомандовал. — Теперь быстро вперед, пока…  
Конечно, он не хотел попадаться на глаза слугам, но стоило Алисе на мгновенье отвернуться, как садовник пропал. Будто растаял в воздухе. Оглядываться не было возможности — Феликс тащил ее за собой к выходу. К калитке они добрались запыхавшимися.   
Александр улыбнулся, помахал им рукой и скрылся в боковом проходе. Наверное отправился к своему окну. Им же надо было возвращаться в зал.

— Подожди, — Феликс впихнул Алису в комнату, которая оказалась пустующим сейчас салоном. — Надо осмотреть тебя при свете.  
Из зеркала на Алису смотрела бледная уставшая девушка с немного расплывшейся тушью. Платье, на удивление, было в порядке.  
Феликс, церемонно встав на колено, отряхнул его и снял несколько листков.  
— Главное шнуровка в порядке, — отметила Элис. — Остальное ерунда. Но вот шнуровку мне бы не простили…  
Феликс понимающе хмыкнул и начал оттирать ботинки одной из вышитых салфеток. Салфетку было жалко, но ботинки были важнее. Это Элис была готова признать.  
— Теперь мы готовы идти в зал. Меня представят юному императору?  
— Безусловно. А на чердак ведет только одна дверь, поэтому он не сможет тебя больше напугать.   
— Я больше и не испугаюсь! — фыркнула Элис. — Но он нам еды взял, а мы ему нет.  
— Он император, — Феликс поправил галстук и галантно предложил Алисе руку, — Он должен заботиться о своем народе. Это его долг и священная обязанность. Не говоря уже о том, что его там не было, ты же помнишь.  
— Помню, помню, — оставив выбившуюся прядку кокетливо свисать, Элис взяла Феликса под локоть. — Но на чердак надо будет взять три бутерброда. Мало ли его там тоже не будет. И дверь не закрывать.  
— Если вы приедите на новогодний бал-маскарад, то ты можешь быть черным Уланом.   
— Нет, и имперская и альянсовская форма — плохой выбор, — покачала головой Элис. — Пыль же. Я вся буду серая. Может быть юные годы императрицы?... Я посмотрю, как она одевалась. Вроде бы в брюки.   
— Подобрать имперскую форму на замену будет не проблема, — спокойно заметил Феликс. Его мальчишеский норов спрятался, сменившись оберштайновской выдержкой и спокойствием, стоило им подойти к более оживленным коридорам.   
Элис не будет объяснять глупому мальчишке, что она не сможет надеть мужскую форму — та просто не пролезет в бедрах, но можно же сделать так, чтобы он заказал второй комплект по известным меркам. У него явно есть не один, не два и не три тайника в этом дворце.

— И где гуляла моя юная дочь? — Миттермайер возник при подходе к бальной зале, полностью оправдав прозвище юности. Волк Бури был свиреп и крайне зол, причем на обоих сразу.  
— Папочка! — Элис бросилась ему на шею, закрыв Феликса собой. — Мне было так скучно, что я попросила показать мне дворец. А потом заблудилась. Тут так страшно, так интересно! Мы даже на кухне были, представляешь?  
— То есть ты просто хотела есть. Я догадывался, что ничто не может встать между тобой и едой, но ты хотя бы предупреждай, ладно?  
— Конечно, папочка! — Элис звонко чмокнула его в щеку и отстранилась, приняв очень деловой и сосредоточенный вид. — Если я правильно понимаю, сейчас выйдут ее величество вдовствующая императрица и император Александр, да? Надо возвращаться в зал.  
Миттермайер хмуро посмотрел на Феликса, но тот стоял каменным истуканом, пока Элис не оживила его прикосновением к локтю. Феликс фон Оберштайн был ее кавалером на вечер и с этим надо было смириться. Так отцы и уходят на второй план.

***  
— Вы действительно думаете, что это была хорошая идея?.. — Оберштайн пригубил вино. Он цедил единственный бокал весь вечер.  
— С ключом от сада-то? Да. Только надо будет прошерстить чердак перед следующим разом на предмет забытых веретен и что там еще положено... Феликс явно подготовится и поймет, что тот ключ был обманкой. Достанет свой. — Ройенталь выискал взглядом Феликса и улыбнулся.  
— Ему понравилось это приключение?  
— Безусловно. Алисе очень идет румянец и она вносит приятное, но дозированное оживление в этот вечер.  
— Главное, что ее энергия направлена не на нас.  
— И энергия ее отца — тоже, — тяжело вздохнул Ройенталь. Миттермайер подчас был невыносим в том, что касалось родительских чувств.


	3. Любой, кто обидит тебя — умрет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошло еще года три

— Ты уверена, что этого хочешь? — Феликс погладил пальцами полированную поверхность стола, подглядывая в отражение.   
Элис в костюме для верховой езды была прекрасна до умопомрачения. Особенно ей шла высокая прическа. Волосы, как и в детстве, были тягучего медного цвета, вызывавшего легкое головокружение кажется у всех известных Феликсу мужчин. У него, наверное, тоже. Элис совершенно определенно была красивейшей из девушек этого мира.  
— Я тебе доверяю. Ты не обидишь меня, — кокетливо улыбнувшись, Элис распустила волосы.  
— Не обижу. И любой, кто обидит тебя — умрет.   
— Знаю, поэтому и хочу, чтобы именно ты был первым, — осторожно взяв его за руку, она коснулась пальцев губами. — Удивительно красивые пальцы. Когда—то я считала тебя существом, которое неудачно притворяется человеком. Теперь ты мужчина, о котором только и говорят в будуарах. Чего я только не наслушалась. У тебя уже был кто-нибудь? Не отвечай.

Когда Элис напрямик заявила, что хочет с ним переспать, чтобы лишиться девственности в надежных руках, Феликс подумал, что это не такая уж и дурацкая идея. По крайней мере они знают друг друга, не будет ложного стыда, потому что однажды подсматривали друг за другом в купальнях — детские шутки тогда еще были невинны. Ну и он сможет остановиться. Она не сказала об этом вслух, но он слишком хорошо ее знает, чтобы понять, то что действительно важно — безопасность. Он обеспечит ей безопасность. Мужчина, потерявший голову от любви, может принять “нет”, за “да”. Он услышит “нет” и остановится. Он достаточно хорошо себя контролирует для этого.   
Маленькая дружеская услуга взбалмошной подруге детства. Единственному человеку, которому он может доверять. В целом, если это маленькое приключение станет известным, то он будет даже готов сочетаться с ней браком, дав достаточное количество свободы и обеспечив необходимый покров тайны. Уже сейчас многие дороги заканчиваются в его кабинете. Через несколько лет его власть станет практически абсолютной. Его будут ненавидеть и его будут бояться. Солнечному Императору нужен тот, кто будет его тенью. Интересная роль.  
Но это потом, когда они станут взрослыми. Пока он еще-не-мужчина в объятиях еще-не-женщины. И эта еще-не-женщина касается его пальцев языком, от чего он прижимается спиной к столу, отдавая себя в ее власть. Так уж и быть, он не будет убивать обидевших ее без ее приказа, даже если они будут умолять об обратном.

Когда она разрешит прикоснуться, то он проведет губами по шее до самой родинки в ложбинке между грудей, чтобы почувствовать ее нежность и тепло. Спасет ее от одежды и вдруг нахлынувшей робости. Она не боится идти в атаку и не боится быть слабой рядом с ним. Он ценит. Он будет доказывать, что она красива столько раз, сколько ей это будет нужно.   
Первый и единственный раз, когда они вместе — поэтому он запомнит как капелька пота скатывается по ее виску, как она запрокидывает голову, потому что именно он дал ей это удовольствие, граничащее с болью. Именно он отстранился, а потом усадил ее к себе на колени: “Не бойся. Пусть все будет так, как захочешь именно ты”. Он бы принес к ее ногам мир и себя просто потому, что она не потребует от него такой жертвы. Не она.   
Он навсегда запомнит тягучую беспомощность, заведенные за голову руки и глубокий жаркий поцелуй, когда она приняла его — со всеми правилами, ограничениями, ритуалами, жестокостью и потребностью в одиночестве. Как, насытившись, положила его руки к себе на бедра, чтобы и он могу получить причитающееся ему по праву. 

Потом он чувствует легкость и упоение собственной силой, а она кажется грустной и уставшей.  
— Саднит, — коротко отвечает она, отстраняясь.  
Феликс не в обиде. Он укутает ее в плед и тайком принесет с кухни чай, дав ей возможность побыть одной.   
Она не жалеет — можно не спрашивать. Она никогда не жалеет о принятых решениях. Но теперь, возможно, у него появилось исключительное право заворачивать ее в плед и прижимать к себе, чтобы она успокоилась и поняла, что он всегда будет для нее, всегда рядом.  
Нет, это не любовь. Это его честь и его верность девочке, рядом с которой не страшно выть.


	4. Со мной все хорошо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошло лет десять — пятнадцать

“Со мной все хорошо. Не волнуйтесь”.   
Оскар старательно разгладил бумажку на столе. Узнав о том, что сын исчез, Оберштайн сказал: “Если бы все пошло как должно, то мы с тобой в его возрасте были бы уже мертвы, по крайней мере ты. А он всего лишь ушел в отпуск”.   
Миттермайеру было не то, чтобы все равно — он разделял и тревогу Ройенталя, и позицию Оберштайна.  
В глаза Алеку смотреть могла только Элис.  
“Ты доверила его мне, а я потерял”, — тихо сказал император Александр, обращаясь именно к ней.  
По спине Оскара прошел неприятный холодок. Новый Рейх старательно отстаивал свои позиции. И они, столпы Империи, хранители порядка, вырастили тех, кто должен был привести страну к процветанию. Им почти удалось. Один стал августом, другой — цезарем. Два правителя вселенной. Аверс и реверс. Свет и тьма.   
Один не мог усидеть на месте, пересекая галактику из конца в конец. Другой заперся во дворце, драконом охраняя злато, власть и личную жизнь дочери друга своего отца. Элис пока не вышла замуж, и хотя от желающих не было отбоя, даже Оскар не знал, с кем она коротает вечера.   
— Пойдем, Миттермайер. Нам больше нечего тут делать. Пусть поговорят. В империи есть волки, чьи лапы быстрее, орлы, чье зрение острее…  
— А главный паук куда-то сбежал из золотой клетки, чем наделал шороху в девичьей спальне, — неуклюже пошутил Миттермайер.  
Оскар не стал отвечать на шутку. На душе было муторно и тоскливо. Должен был увидеть, разглядеть, поддержать. Это же точно такой же Оберштайн, только моложе. Так же склонный доводить себя до истощение на благо родины, так же склонный молчать, сжимая кулаки, когда другой бы взорвался, выплескивая эмоции, а он молчал.  
Через шесть месяцев император Александр сыграет свадьбу, и приготовления идут полным ходом. Феликс решил, что двум правителям галактики будет тесно в одном замке и убрал себя с шахматной доски?..   
Оскара перекосило. Как это все знакомо. Как это все банально и предсказуемо. Ну почему, почему Оскару не хватило подозрительности это заметить и сделать внушение Элис.   
Надо же! Отдала Феликса в заботливые руки человеку, которому жену выбирали всем двором. Отличный выбор. Молодец девочка. Так держать.   
Главное не проговориться о своем отношении к будущей императрице. Графиня фон Вестфален, была красива, умна, воспитана и подкована в торговых делах. Лучшего и желать было нельзя. Если бы на Александра не надавили, то он бы сошел в могилу неженатым и бездетным, оставив страну на растерзание. Шансов, что Феликс нагуляет бастарда было мало. 

Элис дождалась, пока “взрослые” выйдут и попыталась обнять Алека. Тот не дался.  
— Это была шутка. Феликс может постоять за себя лучше, чем ты или я. Мне кажется, что он просто устал. Видишь, дал же знать, что с ним все впорядке. А прятаться он умеет. Помнишь, как мы его час искали и не могли найти?..  
— Помню. Он спрятался на подоконнике с книгой и забыл о том, что мы его ищем.  
— Именно так, — Элис обнадеживающе улыбнулась.  
Она помнила не только это. Помнила вспышки ярости, которые в последнее время стали все чаще. Феликс старательно следил за собой на людях, не допуская даже оттенка несоответствующих эмоций в голосе или выражении лица. Он мог играть в равнодушие долго, а потом будто распахивал руки и падал в пропасть своего одиночества. Ей стоило труда взять с него клятву, что он не причинит себе вред. Ей казалось, что с таким пустым взглядом, он легко шагнет вниз с обзорной площадки. Потому, что может. Для него, кажется, не осталось ничего невозможного, кроме человечности и семьи.  
Он отчаянно пытался быть нормальным — Элис видела, но ничего не могла сделать. Он не подпускал даже ее, что уж говорить про Алека.  
Раньше Феликс казался беззащитным в своей ярости. Когда не надо было держать лицо, прорывалась его потребность в прикосновениях и человеческом тепле рядом. Он метался по комнате, трогал корешки книг, теребил нижнюю губу, бесконечно прикасался к волосам.  
Каждый раз, когда бережно выстроенная Феликсом крепость давала трещину, он приходил в бешенство, может быть потому, что строил ее не для себя, а тех, кто был ему дорог. Отсюда и болезненная привычка к распорядку дня, рутинам, ритуалам — ощущение спокойствия и предсказуемости в переменчивом мире. Подчиненные иногда ненавидели его за педантичность и въедливость. Элис просто любовалась, пока вспышка не сходила на нет.  
В Новых Землях были хорошие психологи, но предложить Феликсу фон Оберштайну обратиться к специалисту?.. Он бы испепелил ее взглядом на месте, а потом исчез в облаке дыма. Так, впрочем, и сделав, оставив Алека совсем одного.  
За себя Элис не боялась, а вот Александр перенес исчезновение тяжелее даже чем законные родители.  
Элис догадывалась почему. Она даже догадывалась, почему Алек безоговорочно доверял всем решениям, доверялся не оглядываясь, и обладая безграничностью монаршей власти, отдал ее в руки другого.   
Алек любил.  
Возможно это была та самая первая любовь, которая так и не отгорела. Возможно он помнил Феликса чарующе привлекательным, способным затмить обаянием своего второго отца. Может быть помнил приятеля детских игр — единственного близкого человека. Может быть хотел, чтобы Феликс прикоснулся к нему и избавил от внутреннего жара. Элис, в конце концов, когда-то тоже хотела именно этого. И получила желаемое. Она всегда добивалась того, чего хотела. Алек же получал то, что ему было разрешено.   
Хильдегарде была сильной императрицей. Ее кабинет министров работал как единый точно выверенный механизм и изменить что-либо в его работе казалось не только бессмыслицей и кощунством.  
Феликс легко стал в этом механизме главной цепью, которая обеспечивает слаженное движение колес.  
Алек ждал.  
Ждал, когда Феликс придет с докладом. Ждал, когда тот снимет маску. Элис была в императорских покоях в один из таких дней. Ей было немного не по себе и хотелось уйти, потому что Феликс был зол и груб. Он бесконечно, навязчиво, бесцеремонно, трогал волосы, лицо, предметы и Алека. Ерошил ему волосы, хватал за плечи, а Алек улыбался. Наверное, емы было больно, но он улыбался.  
Возможно, если бы там не было третьего лишнего, то Алек бы прижался к своему демону и обнял его, предлагая и себя придачу к галактике. Возможно Феликс отшвырнул бы его прочь.  
Элис не знает и не может даже догадываться. Она просто видела, как с исчезновением Феликса, Алек замкнулся в себе. Еще несколько лет назад от отдал всю полноту власти в обмен на то, чтобы Феликс остался рядом. А теперь тот исчез. Сбежал зализывать раны, потому что никто, даже она, не знала, чего ему на самом деле стоило процветание империи.  
— Я буду его искать, пока не найду, — Алек жестом дал понять, что аудиенция окончена.  
Пусть так. Пусть юный император Александр ищет своего друга. Когда друг придет в себя, то Алек сможет его найти. Не раньше. И, конечно, Элис не собирается ему в этом помогать. Хорошо, что от нее Феликс убежать не смог. Потому что тогда именно он бы стал тем, кто ее обидел. Получилось бы неудобно.  
Присев в реверансе, Элис покинула императорские покои.   
Бедная будущая императрица. Надо будет напроситься к ней на чай, чтобы узнать ее поближе.


	5. Берн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> полтора года спустя

Дорога к шале непроходима большую часть года, хотя его двери всегда открыты для случайных путников. Таков негласный закон гор — помогать тем, кто не рассчитал силы, попал в беду или просто устал от одиночества зимнего перехода и хочет подать весточку родным.  
У Феликса есть все, что нужно для жизни, включая телевизор с парой государственных каналов. От развернут экраном к стене и быть может покрылся паутиной. Феликс много читает, пробовал рисовать, развлекает себя прогулками с собакой — зенненхунд достался ему в наследство от предыдущего хозяина домика вместе со специальный собачьим душем. Увидев его, Феликс подумал, что есть собаковладельцы более безумные, чем его отец, но весной, после того как Берн в удовольствие намесил дорожную грязь, поддон со шлангом оказались единственным спасением.  
Берн был отличным компаньоном — внимательным, ласковым, немногословным, жадным до приключений. Чего еще можно желать?  
Еще Феликс завел привычку смотреть на солнце, появляющееся утром из-за горных пиков. Это были редкие минуты тишины и спокойствия, когда он запрещал себе думать о чем-либо. Просто чувствовать, смотреть, понимать, что ему повезло в жизни. Ощущать горячую кружку в руках, запах трав, прихотливую, всегда разную, игру света и теней. Берн ждал в такие моменты, а потом, когда с его точки зрения солнце всходило достаточно высоко, тыкался носом в ногу, выводя Феликса из блаженного небытия.  
Элис ворвалась в его дом и в его жизнь пламенем, грозящим уничтожить все на своем пути. Первым ее услышал Берн, залаял, оповещая хозяина о госте. Потом уже Феликс помогал ей снять лыжи, отряхнуть снег с шапки и молчал, когда она сообщила охране: “Я ушла далеко, возвращаться по темноте не буду, но тут есть вполне удобное убежище. Переночую в нем, а завтра к обеду вернусь. До обеда меня не искать”. Потом было еще пять минут уверений, что все хорошо, она ничего не повредила, пульс в норме, дрова и еда в убежище есть, и что все в порядке. Абсолютно все. Да. И даже дизель. Дайте уже девушке отдохнуть, Локи бы вас побрал.

— Ты же не думал, что я о тебе забыла, — Элис бесцеремонно рылась в шкафу в поисках подходящих ей вещей. Рубашку она нашла почти сразу, а с брюками была проблема, поэтому свой выбор она остановила на лосинах, хоть и осталась недовольной. — Чувствую себя голой. Неуютно.  
Теперь ей неуютно чувствовать себя голой рядом с ним… Феликс вышел греть воду для чая или кофе — что она захочет.  
Конечно, за полтора года она могла отвыкнуть и от него, и от бесцеремонности их отношений.   
— Ты меня ни о чем не хочешь спросить? — Элис нахохлившись устроилась в старом залатанном кресле. Раньше оно стояло в спальне, но Феликс вытащил его на веранду так, чтобы было видно белое безмолвие гор.  
— Хочу, конечно, — ему удалось делано равнодушно пожать плечами. — Но не спрошу.  
— Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи неизменны, — Элис замолчала, пробуя на вкус чай.   
Это была прелюдия к разговору. Если у него нет желаний, тогда она сама расскажет то, что считает для него важным. То, что ему нужно знать. Скажет, что сплетни, а что факты. Она всегда была его глазами и ушами в мире человеческих отношений. Действительно ничего не изменилось, даже, если сейчас, ей требуется чуть больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя от долгого лыжного перехода и выбрать то, что действительно важно.  
— Я расскажу тебе об Алеке. Ты смотрел трансляцию свадьбы? Нет? А зря. Твоему заместителю потребовалось применить всю демократическую машину империи, чтобы таблоиды перестали судачить о том, что он сказал “Феликс” в кадр. Некоторые люди, знаешь ли, отлично читают по губам. Так что он передавал тебе привет. И да, он тебя все еще ищет.   
Феликс потер отросшую щетину. Никто из важных для него мужчин не носил бороды, но здесь, в горах, это казалось надежной маской. Хотя борода раздражала, чесалась и иногда Феликс ее сбривал. Видимо зря.  
— Тебя так пугает возможность быть узнанным?  
— Нет, Элис. Меня не узнают. Меня никто не знает.  
— Даже я?  
— Даже я сам.  
— Он скучает по тебе.  
— Мы виделись раз в несколько месяцев, если не считать рапорты. Это ложная скука. Он просто пытается отвлечь себя.  
— А ты скучаешь?..  
Феликс открыл было рот, но замолчал.   
В том, как родители говорили о Райнхарде, всегда была тоска. Глухая, черная тоска безответной любви, выгоревшего дотла восхищения. Феликс помнил себя лет в десять, когда впервые оказался на церемонии подношения цветов к могиле первого императора нового рейха. Родители, которые, казалось, действовали как единый механизм, распались на двух разных людей с особым личностным горем. Это не было памятью об императоре, это была грусть по ушедшему человеку. Даже спустя столько лет.   
Император Александр-Зигфрид был точной копией своего отца. В него невозможно было не влюбиться, даже если ты отчаянно пытаешься быть лучшим.  
Отцы считали, что чувства мешают работе, и Феликс вытравил из себя чувства. У императора не должно быть любимчиков и Феликс выстроил между ними стену. Феликсу быть его правой рукой, значит он должен быть безупречен, как… Миттермайер. Значит Феликс должен найти себе жену и завести ребенка, чтобы можно было делать красивые парадные портреты первых лиц государства на общенациональные праздники. С этим пока не срослось, но если когда-нибудь Феликс выйдет из своего добровольного заточения, если когда-нибудь его вспышки ярости перестанут нести в себе привкус безумия, если…. Если он сможет стать нормальным, тем, кем должен был стать уже давно, то тогда Элис подберет ему образованную умную фотогеничную супругу. На нее можно в этом положиться. О большем не стоит и мечтать.  
— Твои родители тоже скучают.  
— Откуда тебе знать, — фраза вышла грубее, чем стоило. Стоило прервать разговор, перевести его на погоду, закаты, рассветы и весну в горах, потому что Феликс начинал терять контроль.  
— Я говорила с ними.  
— Напомнила им о том, что у них есть сын? Отлично. Надеюсь они не очень удивились этой новости?  
— Феликс!  
— Да, я Феликс. И что с того? Оберштайн привык ко мне, как привык к своей собаке? Ведь я завелся у него точно так же, да? А Ройенталь? Разве не он считал главной доброделью ребенка умение не существовать? Слиться с мебелью, молчать, говорить только получив милостивый кивок. Ты не помнишь, не знаешь, а я помню. Одно из первых воспоминаний детства — отвращение на его лице. А я хотел его любить! Я скучал по нему, волновался, когда он исчезал, оставляя меня один на один с этим вторым человеком, — ни одному из родителей Феликс бы не сказал таких слов, но сейчас ярость, обида, злость несли его на своих крыльях, оживляя всю детские раны, заставляя упиваться собственной болью. — Ройенталь считал, что я не понимаю ничего, еще маленький. Да, я действительно не понимал, к чему это брезгливое выражение на его лице, сменяющееся равнодушной маской. Потом, когда я стал старше, ему стало интересно со мной. Конечно, я научился не задавать вопросов, слушать, не доставлять неудобств. Конечно, сейчас я неудобен им, потому что они не знают, чего от меня ожидать. Я же никогда не знал, чего ожидать от них. Пауль рад? Опечален? Доволен? Зол? В ярости? Любит меня больше жизни? Я мог придумать любое, абсолютно любое значение выражению его лица и даже не приблизиться к правде. Мне было тринадцать, когда я назло разбил его любимую вазу. Я знал, что с ней связаны воспоминания, хотя и не знал какие. Это была его проклятая любимая ваза, которую он любовно поглаживал пальцами. Он любил эту вазу больше, чем меня. И я уничтожил ее. Разбил на мелкие осколки, в пыль. Чтобы он увидел уже меня, что я есть, что я живой. Чтобы показал свое истинное лицо. Знаешь что он сделал? — Феликс подался вперед и расхохотался, безумие отчаяния накатывало, не отпуская. — Ты думаешь он кричал? Злился? Избил меня? Я был готов ко всему, я стоял, сжав кулаки, готовый встретить его ненависть лицом к лицу, а он не заметил меня. Посмотрел на каминную полку, равнодушно скользнул по мне взглядом и вышел. Через неделю на этом же месте появилась реплика, потому что вещи должны быть на своих местах. Все должно подчиняться установленному порядку. И я тоже. И я подчинился. Я стал тем, кем они хотели меня видеть. Кто упрекнет меня в том, что я плох? Экономика на подъеме, рейтинг Александра не может уже расти вверх, потому что он и так выше, чем у кого-бы то ни было. А меня заменят репликой, как ту вазу. Никто не заметит подмены, не правда ли? Экономика Империи работает отлажено как часы, хотя в моей власти было скинуть ее с каминной полки и увидеть, как она рассыпается в пыль. Но я еще не настолько безумен. “Надо думать о людях”, — говорил Ройенталь. И я думаю о них. О них, слышишь? Потому что я нормальный, я пытаюсь быть нормальным. Не таким, как они.  
— Они нормальные, — Элис сникла, но Феликсу было уже не остановиться.  
Он вскочил из-за стола, чай из кружки разлился лужицей по столу, но Феликсу было наплевать.  
— Они нормальные? Эта старая императрица еще жива? Ты же вхожа в ее ближний круг. Спроси, что она думает об Оскаре фон Ройентале и Пауле фон Оберштайне. Прочитай только разнообразия ради пару мемуаров про создание нового рейха, или спроси своего отца. Что он помнит о столпах империи, которые по очереди сходили под трибунал по подозрению в измене, которые по очереди посещали постель одной и той же женщины. Ты можешь назвать нормальной семью, в которой ребенок ни разу не видел матери? Я спрашивал о ней, ведь меня не зачали в пробирке. Ты хоть раз думала о том, где моя мать? Кто она? Да, я называю Оскара отцом, но я не плоть от плоти его. Был кто-то другой, третий, чьего лица я не видел никогда. И я бы мог еще смириться, если бы знал, что они любили друг друга и хотели ребенка, нашли суррогатную мать, но нет. Пауль закрыл глаза, что означало отказ от ответа. Я выучил это выражение лица, как заучивают аксиомы на уроках математики. А Оскар… он улыбнулся презрительно и зло. В них не было ни любви ни уважения к той, кто дала мне жизнь. Пытался найти ее, когда вырос, но не смог. И я поклялся себе, поклялся в день коронации Алека, что когда придет время, меня тоже никто не сможет найти.  
— Холодно, — Элис поджала ноги, в попытках согреться.  
Маленькая и беззащитная — его главная девочка. Единственная, кому было до него дело.  
— Прости, — Феликс торопливо распахнул шкаф, в поисках пледа, — Прости.  
Он замотал ее в плед, как когда-то давно, и взял на руки.  
— Ты простишь меня? Я сорвался, знаю. Это можно было рассказать спокойнее. Не стоило кричать. И чай вот разлил.   
Он на руках донес ее до дивана и устроил у себя на коленях. Ему было спокойнее, когда он мог ее обнять, а она доверчиво прижималась щекой к груди. Она не боялась его, никогда, ведь сколько бы он не кричал, он не причинит ей вреда. И именно она умела напоминать ему о том человеческом, что было спрятано внутри.  
— Ты прав, Феликс, они никогда не были нормальной семьей, — Элис говорила тихо-тихо, прижимаясь и все больше кутаясь в плед. — И ты прав, они не хотели детей. Ни один из них. Я спрашивала отца о том, почему они стали жить вместе. Это длинная история одиночества и верности. Пауль не должен был иметь детей. Оскар на суде сказал, что если бы знал, то заставил бы ее сделать аборт. Тебя действительно не должно было появиться. И знаешь… — Феликс почувствовал, что она дрожит. — Они ничего не ждали от тебя. Ты не был частью плана, ты просто появился. И они пытались понять, что им делать с тобой и со своей изменившейся жизнью. Пауль в первую очередь, конечно же. Ройенталь многие месяцы не знал, зачем он вообще приходит. Ты же знаешь, что он сначала добился, чтобы Пауля восстановили в полномочиях, насколько это было возможным, и только потом он признался себе, что хочет быть рядом.  
Феликс знал, поэтому легко поцеловал ее в макушку, прося продолжить или прося замолчать. Ему было больно.  
— Они не знали, что делать с тобой. Да что там, они понятия не имели, что делают с детьми и зачем они нужны. Ни один из них не хотел продолжения рода, но их не спрашивали. Поэтому они жили с тем, что есть. Я недавно была у них. Поинтересовалась между делом, хотят ли они, чтобы ты вернулся к руководству страной. Что думают об этом. Они сказали оба, что им все равно. — Элис приложила палец к его губам, призывая дослушать. — Им все равно, вернешься ты к стране или нет. Им все равно женишься ты или нет, можешь хоть менять мальчиков и девочек раз в неделю, уж не Ройенталю тебя упрекать. Им все равно пьешь ты кофе или предпочитаешь чай. Ты можешь даже завести кошку, но тут все же я не уверена, что поняла правильно. Понимаешь… они хотят, чтобы ты выбрал так, как ты считаешь правильным для себя. Делал так, как будет хорошо именно тебе. Они не хотели твоего рождения и не считают себя вправе требовать, чтобы ты жил по их правилам. Конечно, Ройенталь гордится тем, что ты достойно управлял страной, просто светится от гордости. А Оберштайн отметил, что он в свое время был лишен удовольствия послать в Хель эту страну со всеми ее адмиралами и императорами, поэтому в некотором роде завидует. — Элис запнулась и тяжело вздохнула. — Они старые, Феликс. Оба. Я не знаю, какими они были двадцать лет назад, не помню просто, но сейчас они рады, что ты отказался соответствовать чьим либо ожиданиям. Возможно ожиданиям Хильдегарды в первую очередь. Я не могу поговорить с ней, потому что она спряталась почти как ты. Ни у кого нет права нарушать ее покой. Мне кажется, что и Пауль скоро уйдет, но навсгда. Он не просит для себя, Оскар не станет от тебя ничего требовать, поэтому прошу я. Приедь к ним. Сейчас, когда Пауль еще жив, и второй раз, когда вы не сможете говорить. Они солдаты, все еще солдаты и не боятся ни смерти, ни одиночества, но это нужно тебе.   
— Ты обидишься, если я не приеду? — спросил Феликс.  
— Мне будет грустно знать, что они не дождуться, даже если ты не поверил ни одному моему слову. Даже, если тебе от этого больно, — Элис поерзала, а потом спросила тщательно отрепетированным капризным голосом. — Между прочим у тебя тут есть молодой человек, с которым ты меня до сих пор не познакомил.  
Феликс не ответил, ему нужно было время подумать в тишине. Но, подчинившись капризу, он похлопал ладонью по дивану рядом с собой. Радостно отряхнувшись, Берн вспрыгнул на привычное место, а потом улегся на них сверху. Пес был жарким, тяжелым и пах псиной, но Элис обняла его за шею, поэтому Феликс продолжил сидеть, хотя ноги уже давным давно затекли.


	6. Ритуалы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спустя месяц

Ритуалы этого дома священны. Феликс никогда не думал, почему у прислуги выходной в пятницу — так было заведено. Так было всегда. В пятницу после полудня дом пустел и жизнь в нем пробуждалась только через сутки.  
Можно было не волноваться, звоня в звонок. Дверь откроет один из хозяев дома.  
— Цветы для герра фон Оберштайна, — Феликс без запинки воспроизвел написанную на бумажке фамилию. — Вам надо расписаться о получении.   
— Давайте ручку и бланк, — Оскар всмотрелся в букет и недовольно наморщил нос. — Ненавижу лилии. И ручка ваша не пишет. Так уж и быть, можете зайти, пока я ищу работающую.

Это был Дом. Его Дом. Дом, в котором прошло его детство, отрочество, юность. В котором он, подражая слепцу, исследовал все узоры на перилах, в котором он создавал тайники и в котором прятался на чердаке — подальше от любопытных глаз.  
Как же приятно было снять с головы кепку посыльного и посмотреться в темное старое зеркало в тяжелой раме.  
— Приятно видеть, что ты выглядишь как он, но ведешь себя как я. Это доказывает, что мир справедлив, даже если нам порой кажется обратное. Успеешь выпить чай?  
— Вас не обвинят в похищении курьеров? — улыбнулся Феликс, крепко обнимая отца. Это было ритуальное приветствие. Единственно верное сейчас.  
— Ты не настолько молоденький, чтобы представлять гастрономический интерес, и мы достаточно стары, чтобы позволить себе чудачества.  
— Даже, если они не вписываются в расписание?   
— По пятницам около пяти часов, я жду гостей, — отчетливо произнес Оберштайн, спускаясь по лестнице. — Вернее мы с тобой ждем гостей, но ты этого не помнишь, поэтому, разнообразия ради, вы можете поменяться ролями.  
— Признайтесь, вы ждали этого момента, чтобы сообщить, что я законный сын Райнхарда и, соответственно, император всей галактики.  
— В этом доме никогда не было мятежников, — объятие Оберштайна было слабым. Он двигался медленно, будто для этого требовалось некоторое усилие.  
— Просто мы иногда по-разному толковали слово “верность”, — рассмеялся Оскар у них за спиной. — Пойдемте не кухню, я не хочу прыгать с кофейником. Или может быть юный фон Оберштайн предпочитает чай?  
Феликс действительно выбрал чай, который он пил последние лет десять, о чем оба его родителя были прекрасно осведомлены.

Это был тихий семейный вечер с возрастными родителями. Никаких неудобных вопросов, никаких попыток вывести на чистую воду или высмеять. Возможно они говорили чуть больше, чем обычно, но они и не виделись давно.  
Пауль быстро устал и пошел к себе. Когда тот лег, Феликс зашел в комнату и замялся в дверях.  
— Я еще не готов вернуться. Еще год, может быть два. Я не знаю. Мне надо несколько циклов, чтобы прийти в себя. Приезжала Элис, а я накричал на нее. Мне рано возвращаться.  
— Ждешь, что я дам тебе отеческое наставление перед дорогой во взрослую жизнь? — Пауль лежал, положив прямые руки поверх одеяла и закрыв глаза.   
Раньше Феликс думал, что отец так его игнорирует, и только несколько лет назад узнал, что тот спит без протезов, поэтому все равно ничего не видит.  
— Просто смотрю.   
— Хорошо, что он не знал о ребенке. И хорошо, что я тоже не знал.  
— Ты бы тоже заставил мою мать сделать аборт?  
— Все зависит от того, сколько я собирался жить.  
— Не долго. Я угадал? — Феликс сел на край постели и взял отца за руку. Иногда сентиментальность неизбежна.  
— Ровно столько, сколько жил Райнхард. Только не говори об этом своему отцу, — Оберштайн слабо улыбнулся.  
— То есть он до сих пор не знает? Я правильно понял, что ты только что открыл мне главную тайну счастливой семейной жизни?  
— Главное правило семейной жизни, не обсуждать жизнь личную без веской на то необходимости.  
— У меня есть брат-близнец, о котором я не догадывался?  
— Об этом лучше спросить Оскара, — Пауль улыбнулся и поднял руку. — Наклонись. Хочу посмотреть, как ты изменился.  
Феликс дал к себе прикоснуться. Прикосновения к лицу отдались гулкой паникой во всех уголках тела, но он сидел, не шевелясь, пока Пауль исследовал его лицо кончиками пальцев. Позволил разве что улыбнуться, когда тот шутя дернул его за ухо.  
Теперь он может идти.  
В нарушение традиций поцеловать отца в сухую колючую щеку и уйти, чтобы врядли когда либо еще увидеть его живым.

Оскар поймал его в прихожей, сунул в карман куртки небольшую фляжку: “Иногда надо”, — и обнял на прощание. Они не говорили. Им не о чем было больше говорить, пока Феликс окончательно не придет в себя.


	7. Возвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще полтора года

Берн залаял, предупреждая, что можно ставить чайник — гости на подходе. Феликс радостно потрепал собаку по лобастой голове. Настроение у него было отличное, под стать солнечному дню. Прогноз обещал метель, но она начнется уже после того, как солнце коснется горизонта. Надо не забыть погулять с собакой до того, как погода испортится. А пока время новостей и свежих сплетен. Одиночество Феликса не томило, но удовольствие живого разговора было столь редким, что он предпочитал наслаждаться им в полной мере.  
Три снегохода затормозили у двери, подняв красивое снежное облако.  
— Эй, есть кто? — крикнул первый человек.  
Берн ответил радостным лаем. Конечно есть, зачем спрашиваешь!  
— Заблудились? — добродушно спросил Феликс, выйдя на порог встречать гостей. Предложение зайти в дом застряло у него в горле.  
Сотканный из снега и солнечных лучей Александр был неотразим. Белый мех капюшона обрамлял его лицо, очки, поднятые на лоб, делали его молодцеватым, даже моложавым.  
Мальчиков из гвардии Феликс рассматривать не стал. И угораздило же его побриться именно сегодня?..  
— Да, — Александр подошел к нему и посмотрел сверху вниз. — Я бы хотел выпить горячего и понять, что делать дальше.  
— Мой дом — Ваш дом, — Феликс подавил в себе желание глубоко поклониться, встречая императора.  
“Моя собака — ваша собака”, — добавил он про себя. Берн не очень разбирался в иерархии, но гость ему понравился. Поэтому крайне невоспитанно Берн поставил лапы ему на грудь и вылизал все до куда смог дотянуться.  
Ни капли сочувствия Феликс не испытывал.  
Вчетвером на кухне было тесновато. Охрана явно чувствовала себя неловко, но Алек делал вид, что они друзья, которые отправились кататься в горы, но заблудились. Феликс старательно делал вид, что видит его в первый раз в жизни.  
Разговор не клеился. Роль обычного смертного Алеку давалась тяжело. Он то и дело заправлял за ворот рубашки тяжелый золотой медальон. Не сразу, но Феликс вспомнил его. Такой медальон носил Райнхард после смерти Кирхайса. Видимо Алеку он достался по наследству.  
— Как поживает ваша матушка? — странный вопрос для незнакомых людей, но с другой стороны достаточно нейтральный.  
— Я давно не видел ее. С момента свадьбы. Она решила, что две императрицы при дворе это чересчур.  
— Мне стоит обращаться “Ваше величество”? — спросил Феликс возможно слишком тихо. Игра в притворство закончилась, не успев начаться.  
— Я видел тебя на похоронах, — начал было Алек, но осекся. — Мои спутники могут погулять с собакой, пока не испортилась погода?..  
— Да, вполне. Берн спасатель и ему почти все равно, что за человек рядом с ним. Он будет вести себя прилично. Да, Берн?..  
Разомлевшие в тепле стражи без энтузиазма начали одеваться. Феликс догадывался, что им претило оставлять объект, но ослушаться воли Алека они не могли. За три года мягкий юноша превратился в грозного властителя. Не отдавая себе отчет в этом, Феликс любовался каждым движением, каждым резким взглядом, каждым жестом. В них сквозили власть и умение повелевать. Привычка к подчинению. Или может быть это было в нем всегда, просто другу детства достался другой Алек? Более мягкий, дурашливый и ранимый? Возможно именно это стоило ценить, но Феликс ничего не мог с собой поделать. Этот Александр скоро подчинит его себе.  
— Я видел тебя на похоронах, — продолжил Александр, как только охрана вышла. — Видел тебя.  
— Да, я знаю.  
Как бы Феликсу хотелось избежать этого разговора. Он нарочно показал себя отцу и Элис. Алека не было в списке тех, кому стоило знать. Но он увидел его и с этим ничего нельзя было уже поделать.  
— День был серый, правда? — тихо спросил Алек.  
Зачем вспоминать то, что закончилось давным давно. Феликс провел пальцами по лицу, чтобы убедиться, что оно на месте, расчесал пятерней волосы и перестал дышать, когда Алек бросился ему на шею, прижался щекой к груди.  
— Я ждал. Ждал тебя на свадьбе — ты не приехал. Я бы увидел тебя в толпе, как увидел на похоронах. После того, как гроб опустили в землю, ждал, что ты подойдешь. Что проберешься в комнату ночью — не закрывал окно. Я ждал, ждал, ждал, ждал. Моя работа ждать. Ждать, пока можно будет перерезать ленточку, ждать, когда закончится приме. Ждать. Я ждал. Я умею ждать, я жду тебя так давно. А ты уехал сюда. Я знаю. Тебя выследили через день, но я все равно ждал. Я больше не могу ждать.  
Медальон пребольно врезался Феликсу в грудь, но страшнее было, что Алек, кажется, плакал, прижимаясь к нему.  
Зачем он проделал столь долгий путь? Ради того, чтобы выговориться? Но Феликс не тот, кого ждут и не тот, к кому приходят облегчать душу.  
Кажется они вот так стояли много лет назад, когда Алек ободрал колено. Ему было больно и он пришел за утешением. Тогда еще Феликс умел утешать. Умел дуть на рану, чтобы она меньше болела.  
Потом они становились старше и Феликс стал избегать прикосновений. Так было правильно.  
— Ты помнишь, как я боялся темноты?  
Да, Феликс помнит каждой клеточкой своего тела. Всегда помнил, хоть и сделал все, чтобы забыть.  
Алек пробирался к нему ночью. Залезал под одеяло, не спрашивая разрешения, — они же друзья. Прижимался холодными ногами. Прижимался всем худым мальчишеским телом и, доверчиво глядя в глаза, говорил: “Мне страшно”.  
Феликс не боялся темноты. Ему было наплевать на темноту, но не на человека рядом.  
“Красивый как Райнхард”, — что это значит? Это значит, что когда тебе пятнадцать, то кто угодно может вызвать сводящее с ума возбуждение. Говорят в колледжах мальчишки собирались и дрочили все вместе. Это молодцевато и забавно. Феликс превращался в камень и лежал не шевелясь, потому что любое движение привело бы к трагедии: Алек бы понял, что из Феликса не выйдет друга.  
Одно дело возбуждаться на нарисованную тетку, и совсем другое, на пусть и красивого, но парня.  
Феликс должен был быть нормальным, чтобы доказать всем — пусть его родителей по законам старого Рейха должны были бы сослать или казнить, это не зараза и не болезнь. Тот, кого воспитывают два мужчины, не обязательно станет геем. Его не учили любить мужчин, он другой. Он любит женщин, ведь очарован яркой красотой Элис. Он докажет всем, что родители не извратили его, не заставили изменить себе. Он нормальный и создаст нормальную семью — ведь это главное. Он сможет побороть это чудовищное, дурманящее влечение и остаться собой.  
Еще недавно он держал на руках Элис, которая прижималась к нему так же доверчиво, как секунду назад Александр. Но ее не хотелось целовать. Она не снилась ему под утро.  
Феликс зажмурился и сложил руки за спиной. Он должен срочно перестать чувствовать Алека рядом, этого доверчивого властного Алека. Перестать думать, какой он в постели, перестать быть, потому что он отвернется, если узнает. Он возненавидит родителей, который воспитали уродца и самого ублюдочного приемыша, который не умеет себя контролировать. Алеку не нужен любовник, ему нужен соправитель и друг. Человек, которому можно доверять. Тот, к кому можно прийти в постель и чувствовать себя в безопасности. Он не знает, сколько крови на руках Феликса осталось с тех пор. Можно содрать ладони до мяса, но она не отмоется. Он не чувствует вины, за эту кровь, но чистый Алек, мальчик, чье императорство давало ему только счастье, не должен знать о том, какой ценой достигается мир.  
Феликс больше не ребенок. И Александр тоже. Стоит ли рассказать ему страшную сказочку о себе? О том, что не темноты тот должен был бояться тогда, а его. Его уродливого гнусного я, которое требовало смять и получить желаемое здесь и сейчас, не задумываясь о цене. Ведь он мог бы превратить Алека в послушную марионетку. Сломить его тогда — не сложно. Много ли надо мальчику, который одиноко блуждает в дворцовых коридорах. Но Феликс ценил их дружбу. Ценил возможность быть равным. Он утолил свою жажду властью над миром. Тем самым, который ему отдал законный владелец, будто подарил на день рождения. А потом Феликс честно вернул его, когда понял, что наигрался. Довольно. И сейчас Алек должен убираться, пока не разразилась буря. Не бури надо ему бояться, а человека, к которому он прижимается до сих пор.  
Почувствовав его мысль, Алек отстранился. Гулко звякнул снятый медальон.  
— Ты помнишь и поэтому прячешь руки. Как тогда, — голос Александра изменился, став жестким и злым.  
Феликс почувствовал холод, когда его император сделал шаг назад, отстраняясь.  
— Я приходил, чтобы ты меня обнял. Чтобы я мог прикоснуться к тебе, а ты ко мне. Мне казалось это правильным — делиться теплом с тем, кого любишь. Я любил тебя и люблю до сих пор. Возможно ты будешь моим личным проклятием и я всегда буду любить тебя, хотеть прикоснуться, а ты всегда будешь прятать руки за спиной, отвергая меня. Я отвратителен тебе, да? Своей мягкость, покорностью, тем, что я дал вылепить из меня того импера которого, которого все хотели. Все хотели, чтобы Райнхард продолжил царствовать и меня сделали им. Мать мечтала об этом. Я видел торжество в ее глазах, когда я надел его мантию. Только внимательный зритель заметит, что короновали не Райнхарда, а меня. Впрочем. У Райнхарда был медальон. Раньше я понимал зачем. Три года назад понял. Три года — большой срок, и в моей власти получить ответы на вопросы и призвать тебя обратно хочешь ты этого или нет. Я нашел тебя. 

С каждой фразой Феликсу становилось больнее. Мир, который он выстроил для себя — обрушился. Снова. Опять. Всегда. Он снова единоличный властитель павшего королевства. Алек любил его? Не испытывал брезгливость, отвращение или просто невинное желание тепла, а… любил?..  
Больно.  
Феликс сделал шаг вперед, пытаясь вернуть то исчезнувшее тепло прикосновения, но тепла не было. Оставалось преклонить колено, как когда-то делал его отец перед другим императором и не видеть, подобно второму отцу.  
— У меня на руках кровь, — язык не слушался. — Я не могу прикоснуться к тебе, потому что у меня на руках кровь людей, которых ты клялся защищать. Я нет. Поэтому они могли умирать, когда я считал это нужным. Мы не дети и не боги. Я ошибался — историки будущего найдут в чем. Ты поймешь, что я не могу быть рядом, не могу смотреть тебе в глаза и не могу касаться. Особенно сейчас, когда ты достиг расцвета. Не играй. Я не услышу, если ты скажешь “нет” или прикажешь остановиться.  
— Услышишь, — Александр скользнул пальцами по его губам. — Услышишь, остановишься, сделаешь шаг назад, если я этого захочу. Ты не смог спрятаться и теперь принадлежишь мне без остатка. И даже кровь на твоих руках теперь принадлежит мне. Ты не сможешь меня обидеть больше. Я не позволю тебе этого. Не позволю уйти.  
— Райнхард не смог приказать Кирхайсу остаться, ему пришлось взять медальон.  
— Я смог тебя вернуть, можно считать, что я добился большего, чем Райнхард. Вставай, скоро вернется охрана, а я не желаю развлекать ее представлениями периода становления Нового Рейха.  
Прикосновение к подбородку, поднявшее его с колен, был дразнящим и обещающим гораздо больше, чем одна жалкая галактика.


End file.
